Hogwarts, School of Edward Cullen
by ummmm26
Summary: Twilight/HP crossover. Edward and Bella are condemned to attend Hogwarts after Edward does something he regrets, and also to help Ginny get over an apparently very arrogant and egotistical Harry James Potter. Mostly Bella POV. A little OOC.
1. We're Going to London!

**AN: Hey, welcome to the first chapter of my first Twilight/Harry Potter crossover! Do I always start my stories with this welcome? It feels like it. Anyway, tell me how you like this first chapter and I'll try to continue if I get a positive response :)**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER AND ALL HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING. NEITHER BELONG TO UMMMM26, BECAUSE IF THEY DID, SHE WOULD BE SCREAMING IT AT THE TOP OF HER LUNGS AND WOULDN'T BE ON FANFICTION, SHE'D BE WRITING THE NEXT BESTSELLER INSTEAD!**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

Today was the day that I, Bella Swan, was attending Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone I know right now must be absolutely astounded right now. They must be asking, "What the hell? Why in the world would Isabella do _this_? Doesn't she love Edward?"

Yes, yes, I do. But… okay, here's the story.

-.-.-.-

Edward picked me up from my last class of the day at the arts center of the University of Minnesota. His jaw was clenched in anger and it _really _didn't look like he wanted to talk. When we got to his dorm, he just started pacing around and I finally had to ask.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I said timidly.

His expression changed to tenderness as he replied quite cool headedly. "Nothing, Bella. I just got a call from Carlisle, that's all."

I raised my eyebrows. "You love Carlisle. You'd never be this irritated just because of a call."

He huffed out and closed his honey gold eyes. "You're right. I just didn't want to tell you. I don't want you to throw your future away when I tell you this…"

I was suddenly nervous. "What is it, Edward?"

"Bella, I'm going to Hogwarts."

A second passed, and then a minute. I burst out laughing.

Edward frowned. "What's so funny?"

"H-Hog-_Hogwarts_?" I stammered between laughs. "Are you serious? Is it April Fools' Day?" I checked the calendar on the fridge just to make sure.

He kept frowning. "Bella. Hogwarts is a real school."

I immediately stopped chortling. "What?"

"Yes. JK Rowling is one of Harry's classmates and friends. She interviews him. A lot. Since she has such a love for journalism."

I sat down on the couch and looked at the swirly patterns on the carpet. I thought for a minute and then got up to grab _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ from my bookshelf that I liked to keep in Edward's dorm.

"You mean this," I said as I flipped through the book and found a particularly interesting part, "is the hardcore truth?"

"Yes. Fluffy is a three-headed dog that is guarding the Chamber of Secrets, yes," Edward replied awkwardly.

"Whoa."

"I know. But you'll be fine. I know it. I mean, if you got through the realization of your boyfriend being a leech, then this is nothing."

I jabbed him in the gut, though that just gave me a bruise. "You know I don't think of you that way. But… I don't understand _why_ you have to go to Hogwarts. Are you going to try to 'give me my space?' _Again_?" I asked, even though I knew he wouldn't leave me after what happened last time. I just didn't like being clueless.

"Haha. No. I, uh…"

"What?"

"Umm…well…"

"…Edward Cullen."

"I beat him up."

I blinked. "You beat Harry Potter up? The guy who turned…He Who Must Not Be Named… into a pile of goo?"

"You mean Voldemort?" Edward said casually.

I gasped. "Edward!"

He shook his head. "Bella, you're taking things _way_ too seriously. Harry's a spoiled nerd who is pretty brave, I agree, but his ego is bigger than a truck, and you should see him when he's not in harm's way. He thinks he's the best guy in the universe just because the mortal world has, like, a billion fans reading Rowling's interviews and loving him to death. She is _so_ biased."

"Sounds like you're jealous," I accuse, furrowing my brows together.

He snorted. "Of _what_? The muggles don't even know he exists. They're just all over his fictional self."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't still make him happy."

"He's not just happy, though. He's turned into a freakin' player. Rowling ruined everything. I have never heard of him sleeping with so many girls at once."

My eyes widen. "But…if his books are interviews… then doesn't he marry Ginny and live happily ever after? With his children going off to Hogwarts like he did?"

Edward shook his head sadly. "No, Bella. I'm sorry. Rowling just made up that ending to end the series. Apparently, Harry had had 'enough of the famous life' and it turns out he's still in his seventh and last year. Nowadays, he's busy going around school hitting on every girl in his path and getting by in school like he really doesn't care where he ends up. Man, I hate that kid."

I groaned. "This is just great. My boyfriend is a Harry Potter Hater. We used to make fun of guys like you back in middle school," I pouted. "Wait. What's up with Ginny, then?"

"She hates his guts and knows, because Harry told her to her face, that she's the one that gets married to Harry in the book because he couldn't think of anyone else."

"That would be really sweet, if he didn't mean 'I just used your name, so don't expect me to like you or anything.'"

"Exactly."

"So… you beat him up because he's being a prick to Ginny?"

"And the entire female population of the school…"

"And…?"

"And because I just plain hate him, okay? Carlisle's really disappointed in me, but he knows I want to help, so he thinks the best thing to do is to both punish me and make it easier for me to reach my goal by sending me to the effing school of effing Witchcraft and—"

"Edward, as long as I am your girl friend I will not let you diss Hogwarts! I love that school and I will love it forever, no matter how much of an ass hat Harry is."

His eyes sparkled. "Oh, Bella! Will you come with me?"

I thought about it.

"No. Never mind. You really want to go to a normal college. I won't make you ruin your future," he winced.

"Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed. "I'm ditching these muggles and getting me a ride to Diagon Alley! We have some supply shopping to do!"

Edward grinned. "If you say so."

"Come on, vamp boy. We're going to London!"

-.-.-.-

_Dear Renee and Charlie,_

_At a terribly inconvenient time, I've switched schools. I've talked the school board into giving my tuition money back to you two, and don't worry about my scholarships. They won't be needed at the place I'm attending now. It's a school in London. Don't freak: Edward is with me and Carlisle and Esme have a villa nearby, not to mention a bunch of relatives as well. I'll explain more soon._

_(P.S. International calls are expensive. I'll call you instead of the other way around. We all know how excited Dad gets when he catches a bass.)_

_(P.P.S. This school won't cost you anything, and Edward and I are doing fine on our own. Again, don't freak, please!)_

_Love,_

_Your abnormal daughter,_

_Bella._

-.-.-.-

Charlie POV

"Hmm. What do you suppose we do?" I asked Renee over the phone. I'd read her the letter.

"Well, she told us not to freak…"

"True. Are you freaking?"

"Not really."

"Me neither."

"Hey, Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it just me or does it sound like she's going to Hogwarts? I mean, no fees or anything? And she was able to switch in the middle of the semester, just like that?"

"Haha. You make me laugh, Renee."

"I'm serious."

"Haha."

* * *

**AN: REVIEW PLEASE! I don't care if you hate it :) I will continue if I get a positive response! **


	2. Platform 10Point15

**AN: Thanks to ****shortiilorii and Jane St. Valentine for reviewing!**

"**Live Your Life" by T.I. and Rihanna—this song keeps me going :)**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER AND ALL HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING. IF I OWNED ANY OF THEM I'D EITHER BE IN BRAZIL FOR **_**BREAKING DAWN**_** FILMING OR I'D BE AT HOME WRITING AN EIGHTH BOOK :)**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

I stepped out into the rain as Edward paid the cab driver. Gray rain-coated people holding dull-colored umbrellas milled around the train station, the air not empty of sound for even a second. I breathed in and my brain immediately labeled the rich, earthy smell as _London, England._

"Holy smack-down. Edwaaard. I know where I want to have my honeymoon," I trilled Alice-style.

"Hogwarts?" Edward said, looking confused and a little turned off.

"Pshh. No. Never mind. You're such a guy. Hey, when do we run through the wall?"

He rolled his eyes and gestured for me to follow him. Of course he didn't let me pull a suitcase. He was carrying both of them, walking effortlessly, and many people were staring.

"What the hell was that?" I asked curiously, trying to keep up with him when he took a turn.

"Let them think I work out a lot," he shrugged as we got to an isolated corner and he put the bags down. He walked up to a plain-looking wall and put his hands against it. He bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"Uh, what are you doing, sweet boyfriend of mine?" I asked, getting a little creeped out.

A huge Edward-sized rectangle began to outline itself in a bleak purple. Edward stepped back and the glow became even more pronounced. He must have asked to get some temporary magical-ness; to keep him entertained at a wizarding school.

"Dumbledore doesn't want us to use platform nine and three quarters. He thinks we'll creep everyone out, which I really don't understand, because don't they live with freaks everyday anyway? Yet, they say they prefer we get there by a private train on platform 10.15."

"Platform 10.15 is a random, isolated wall?" I asked. This whole thing was beginning to sound pretty stupid.

Edward nodded, and then looked back at the wall. He took my hand. "Ready?"

I looked up. The wall looked pretty hard… I could feel my courage fading. I gulped. "Of course. Getting through walls? I do it all the time. No big deal."

He chuckled, shook his head and made me step forward. I closed my eyes.

"NO!"

"Bell—"

"No, Edward, don't talk! I'm going to DIE!"

"But Bella—"

"EDWARD, SHUT UP!"

"Just open your eyes, love."

I huffed and peaked through one eye. Suddenly there was a very small, black train in front of us and Edward was ushering us forward.

"Wait, we made it through already?" I asked, feeling embarrassed.

He pursed his lips and tried not to laugh at me. Darn you, beautiful vampire.

He rushed me into the train and proceeded putting the luggage on as he swung over at last.

"Have I ever told you how hot you look, being in control of getting us on a train and all?"

"Umm, no," he laughed as he gave me a tiny kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I'm telling you now. And what's with the train? Couldn't you carry me piggyback style and run?"

Edward shrugged. "I was. But Esme started yelling at me to 'do something civilized in my life for once.'"

I laughed. "I love Esme."

The two of us just kind of stared into each other's very souls for a while. We also talked. And kissed. And laughed. And kissed. Did I mention kissed? We kissed, alright. We kissed goooood.

"Hey, Edward," I panted as he fisted his long fingers in my hair. "Would we get expelled if we had a PDA moment in front of the whole school? Because it's getting harder and harder for my mind to stay out of the gutter when you're around." I slapped my hand across my mouth and blushed.

Edward chuckled, low and breathy. And then he started kissing me again.

"You didn't answer my question," I gasped.

"You talk too much, love," he growled.

"Okay," I squeaked as I practically gave myself over to him.

-.-.-.-

In a few hours' time we had finally arrived.

But what was Emmett doing here?

"BELLA!" Emmett bellowed as he ran toward me.

"AAHHHH! Edward save meeeee!" I shrieked as Emmett picked me up in a gigantic bear hug.

"Ha-hah, Bell-ah. You're not really afraid of me," Emmett dismissed. He hesitated. "Wait, are you?"

"No, Emmy-bear, I'm not," I beamed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw _Nikki Reed_ sashaying towards us, probably trying to steal her hunky husband back. "But your wife? Now, she's got some scare skill."

Emmett guffawed and hugged her, giving her some kind of meaningful look. She turned towards me and gave me the most artificial smile I'd ever seen.

"Hey, _Smell-ah_—I mean Bella."

"Hey, Rosalie," I said, trying to at least _sound_ nice. "What are you doing here? Putting the _warts _in _Hogwarts_?" I smirked and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"No. Actually, Emmett and I came to make sure you and Edward had a proper reception. The people here don't exactly appreciate vampires…or muggle humans. Have fun in hell," she said while walking away, exaggerating 'hell' by sticking her tongue past her heavily glossed lips.

I scowled at the back of her head. Emmett let out a short, apologetic laugh, squeezed my hand and waved bye. I waved back, but he could tell I was still angry.

"I swear; the only thing that's unappealing about marrying you is that I'll have that _thing _as a sister-in-law."

"You'll have Alice, too," Edward pointed out, as if he thought that if he presented enough pros, I would buy the "product."

"True. She overpowers a million Rosalies," I grinned as I took his hand in mine and squeezed.

"Good golly! Edward Freaking Cullen, is that _you_?" I heard. I turned to see a girl with beautiful curly hair and a pretty face. She was standing in her Hogwarts school uniform, with a freckled, red-headed guy at her side.

_Hermione Granger. In the flesh,_ the fan-girl inside me screamed. _And oh my God, that's Ron!_

Renee POV

My daughter was up to something. And I was curious. Charlie thought I read too many books and watched too many movies. But I knew my suspicions would one day benefit the world.

Hopefully.

Haha, just kidding. But seriously. I'd been there with Bella every step of the way when she was applying for colleges. When on Earth had she found a British school? And one that didn't need to be paid for? Unless she was secretly making Edward work like a dog… or _she_ was working like a dog…

That was a more plausible explanation, but when Renee Swan gets bored, Renee Swan does odd things. So here she was—standing in front of the desk lady at the county library.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked kindly.

"Hi, umm, I have a question about the Harry Potter books?" I said. "Have you by any chance read them yourself?"

"Why, yes I have. I am a very devoted Potter fan," she smiled.

"Well…let's say that Hogwarts was real…and that I was eighteen…and that I was planning on attending as a seventh year, you know, just for, I don't know, training or something? How much would it cost me?"

"Well, it would definitely cost you money."

"Mmhmm," I nodded. My hypothesis was failing.

"Unless you were being forced to attend as punishment and were a vampire with a human girlfriend to string along."

"Interesting…" I said, even though now I'd lost track of what we were talking about. "Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome. You're very imaginative for a parent."

"Oh, trust me, Miss. That was _not _a question from my imagination."

She blinked in confusion and I turned around to leave, wondering if, in fact, that was what Edward was; a vampire. And if he had been the one to forcefully take Bella with him to Hogwarts.

Nahh.

Bella had pepper spray.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter is going to have more Hogwarts, more in depth. Wait til they meet Asshole Harry :) Leave some love!**

**-ummmm26**


	3. Just Don't Call Me Eddie

**AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR! I know it took me forever to update, sorry about that… but the chapter's here now. **

**Thanks to cupcakes and Sweetie7smiled for reviewing (: I'm eating up all the support I can get for this quirky crossover! **

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER AND ALL HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING. I WISH I OWNED BOTH BUT THEN I'D HAVE MORE MONEY THAN BOTH OF THEM AND THEY'D PROBABLY SNEAK IN THROUGH MY WINDOW AND KILL ME AND WRITE UP A FAKE WILL SO THEY COULD…. Okay, I'm done now. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

Previously:

_"Good golly! Edward Freaking Cullen, is that __you__?" I heard. I turned to see a girl with beautiful curly hair and a pretty face. She was standing in her Hogwarts school uniform, with a freckled, red-headed guy at her side._

_Hermione Granger. In the flesh,__ the fan-girl inside me screamed. __And oh my God, that's Ron!_

_-.-.-.-_

"Yes, it's me," Edward said coolly, not sounding nearly as chaotic as my thoughts did. "Nice to see you again, Hermione. And you too, Ron. My girlfriend Bella and I just transferred here today," he explained. I heard a bit of pride in his voice when he called me his girlfriend.

_Swoon._

"…She's a wizard?" Hermione asked. She was nice and everything, but her unwillingness to get to the conclusion that I was a muggle deeply irritated me.

"No, I don't have any powers. I'm here for moral support," I said before Edward could reply.

He frowned at me and added, "I wasn't about to catch a train to Hogwarts without my girlfriend."

She nodded and smiled, trying to put the misunderstanding behind us.

"Nonetheless, welcome to Hogwarts. Good luck getting by in class, being without powers and all," Ron finally spoke, and he didn't feel at all sorry for me that I was a muggle. Now this guy, I could get along with!

"Thanks, Ron," I beamed.

"We should give you a tour!" Hermione said, gesturing us to follow behind her.

"That'd be great," Edward said. "Oh, and we already have our schedules, so I'd like to ask you a couple things."

"Go ahead," she said as we entered the castle.

"How many of these classes does Harry have with me?"

Hermione stopped walking and turned around to grab his schedule. Ron had a knowing look on his face and examined it with her. I raised an eyebrow at Edward and he simply replied with, "They know."

"Oh, we know alright," Ron chuckled. "It was a pretty big surprise to see Edward on top of him and Harry groaning at the top of his lungs like—" He broke off into a fit of laughter and Edward gave him a disgusted look, but shook his head as he kept laughing.

"Ew," I remarked and Hermione let out a laugh.

"Three of them, Edward," she said, handing his schedule back to him. Well, our schedule. Edward's jaw tightened and I could tell he didn't want to even be in the same room with Harry during feasts.

"I'll try to stop you from any unnecessary crushing of Potter bones," I promised him. He grinned and asked Hermione to proceed with the tour.

We saw a bunch of rooms, but I wasn't paying any attention, because the whole time I was trying to figure out how Ron and Hermione could joke around with Edward when he'd tried to beat up their best friend. Finally I couldn't contain it and I had to ask out loud.

"Well, he does let things go to his head," Ron said, frowning. "It feels that we're not that close anymore. All Edward did was what I'd wanted to do for a long time. Guy needed a good beating," he chuckled and Edward laughed right along.

Hermione slapped his arm and replied, "We're good friends with both of them, even if they can't stand each other. They're going to have to deal with us not wanting to get involved."

I smiled and grabbed hold of my vampire boyfriend's arm as we continued touring.

After the tour, we had dinner with Ron and Hermione. We finally saw Harry for the first time in the dining hall. It looked like he'd snuck himself in with the Hufflepuffs and a very leggy blonde—leggy even in her uniform—was currently drooling all over him. The guy looked decent, but it was how he was acting that made all the difference.

"He's a whore," I said, disbelieving. I noticed Hermione eye me disapprovingly and I apologized. "I mean, he's not as…disinterested in the female population as the books say he is."

"Ain't that the truth," she said gruffly, and I saw her gaze flicker towards the end of the Gryffindor table. A pretty red-headed girl who I could only assume as Ron's younger sister was looking at Harry longingly. She saw us staring and quickly composed herself.

"Ginny?" I asked quietly.

She nodded affirmatively and Ron took notice of our exchange.

Edward cleared his throat. "Just another reason to beat him up. By the way, she'll be happy to know I'm here. We should go up and say hi."

"She'll be happy?" I said, confused.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" Hermione asked. Grr. I hated conversations that started like this.

"No, he didn't," I said dryly as I glared at Edward.

"Ginny was his best friend at a time. She never hesitated to call whenever she had a problem," Hermione said, sneaking a glance at Edward's muddled expression. She laughed. "But this time she did hesitate. I had to pester her into calling him and when she did, it was six months after the problem had begun. I knew Edward would be angry if he knew, but really, worse could happen. She could've not called at all."

Edward nodded. "I know. I'm glad she did, though that did nothing to stop me from almost ripping Potter's head off. I'll try to be discreet this time?"

"Oh, you're not even going to get close to him this time. Ginny's in all the classes you have with Harry, so don't even think for a second that she's going to let you do something like that again," Ron interrupted.

"Yes, and I'd rather you not beat him up again, thank you very much," Hermione added quietly. I laughed. We were much the same in our quest for nonviolence.

Goddamit, why was I thinking in a British accent now?

"Edward," Ginny hissed as she scampered up next to Ron and took a seat, checking to see if anyone had noticed. "What are you doing here?"

Edward sighed. "I've had enough of Potter. His egotistical bragging and all that shit…not to mention he completely used you. You didn't think that I would let him get away with it, did you?"

"But you already beat him up!" she whispered and I had to laugh.

"Edward doesn't stop at just beating him up. He's going to make sure he learns an emotional lesson," I beamed at her.

"Oh," she said. "Are you the Bella Eddie talks so much about? You're very pretty."

I blushed. He talked about me?

_Swoon._

"Yes, that's me. Nice to meet you, Ginny. I can not-so-safely say that Edward will make sure Harry realizes his mistake. You're in good hands," I winked and she laughed.

"Thanks. That means a lot," she said, looking really grateful.

"Yeah, just don't call me Eddie," my boyfriend bristled.

After dinner, Edward and I went up to our room. Yeah, we were roommates. Is that really a surprise? We had to go see McGonagall in the morning so she could give us some tips and tell me what to do since I had no magic at all. Edward had a little, which he'd shown me when he opened up platform 10.15… he could probably make a charm or two…

I was really jealous. And afraid that people would make fun of me for being a muggle. And was also wincing at the "Edward stare" that Harry would be getting three times a day starting tomorrow. And sorry that Ginny would have to try and intervene. Eh. I'll help her.

Before sleep took over me, I wondered how Harry could be the way everyone made it seem like he was. When a dark wizard kills your parents and the only family you have hates you, it should really humble you. Especially since you're now fighting to death with said dark wizard and you only have a handful of people you can trust. Sleeping with every witch at Hogwarts and bragging is not the way someone in that situation would normally go. Hell, at least I wouldn't.

What Harry was doing was a disguise. He was guarding himself from everyone. He'd made a mistake and felt as though he couldn't go back and fix it, and all this He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named crap was shitting everything up further.

Edward couldn't beat him up again. He had to help him.

Or I'm just being melodramatic. Whatever, Bella says goodnight!

* * *

**AN: Again, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Stick to your resolutions and leave me some fresh 2011 love (: I'll try to update faster!**


	4. Riddikulus!

**AN: Hey guys! Long time no see! I can make up for that though: I have to say that this is one of my better chapters. Thanks to all of you who alerted and favorited! My inbox is never lonely with you guys around. (: **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER AND ALL HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING. IT MAKES ME INCREDIBLY SAD, BUT HEY, I COULDN'T WRITE ANY BETTER. (:**

* * *

"Hello, Ms. Swan. Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts," Professor Snape drawled as he stared suspiciously at me.

I gulped. He really was as creepy as everyone said. His eyes were flat black but seemed to see right through me as his brows furrowed.

"Ms. Bella Swan," he announced, snapping me out of my terror and into deeper fear.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered.

"Where is your boyfriend Mr. Cullen, if I may ask?" he smirked.

Without taking my eyes off of him I turned my head towards the door. "He may arrive with Ronald Weasley shortly."

Snape's mouth twitched. "Of course."

Just then, a shaggy-haired Harry tripped into the classroom, huffing loudly and sitting down in a desk right next to the door. After him came Edward, smirking deviously at him for a split-second, then walking up and planting himself beside me in front of Snape. Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen. _Smart move, guys, letting your best friend be alone with a vampire like that,_ I chastised them in my head.

I watched as an invisible understanding passed between Snape and Edward. _Let the bullying of Harry Potter commence_, it seemed to say. I instinctively pitied him.

"Alright, today I thought we'd have a review lesson," Snape said, breaking away from his silent communication with Edward and turning around to head back towards his desk.

Many of the students in the class turned to talk to each other in surprised whispers. Apparently Snape didn't review very often.

"Enough," he said, raising his arms expectantly. The class turned silent. "I believe that I was not your teacher when you learned how to deal with boggarts, so I will be reassessing you from my own viewpoint just to make sure that we're meeting… class expectations." He explained. He then focused his black eyes right on Harry, and I saw the poor guy visibly flinch.

"And anyone who hesitates to complete this task will be deducted fifty house points," he said with an evil smirk.

-.-.-.-

The class was in a line in front of a quaking wardrobe, which contained the boggart. It felt like a bad sense of déjà vu, even though the only reason this felt familiar was because I'd watched the movies so much when I was younger.

_Stop it. Didn't you hear Edward? It's all lie. Stop being nostalgic_, I thought to myself. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that everything I read about was extremely likely to be untrue.

I was looking kind of pouty, so I guess it made sense that Edward came up to me and wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"You okay, Love?" he asked.

I smiled reflexively. "Yes. I'm kind of excited," I admitted.

Not many people back home could say that they actually attended a lesson on how to get rid of a boggart. Well, if they could, they were either lying, on crack, or had to be detained by Hogwarts custody.

I snorted to myself at this, and some weird girl with what looked like radish earrings smiled at me. I hesitated to smile back, but then I realized who it was.

"Luna Lovegood!" I exclaimed, and Luna's smile got brighter.

The people around us looked at me like I was insane. Clearly, she needed to have her name yelled out excitedly more often.

"Hello there, Bella," she greeted in her light, airy voice, walking up to me. It was weird how she knew who I was, but I didn't feel like questioning her. I was just excited to finally meet all the people I'd read about.

Pretty soon, class got going and we were asked to sit down and wait our turns. I was glad Luna hadn't asked me much so I didn't have to plunge into the in-depth and time consuming story of why I was there and all that. I guess one thing Rita Skeeter had gotten right in the books was Luna's personality. She just sat next to me, looking like she was genuinely enjoying my presence. It was refreshing.

"Harry!" Snape barked. Harry jumped again, and a couple of girls giggled. He turned around and shot them a confident smirk before turning to Snape.

"Yes, Professor?"

"You're first."

Everyone stopped talking and watched as Harry gulped and stood in front of the wardrobe. The rattling from within it seemed to get louder every second, until Snape swung it open.

I'd expected a dementor. In fact, I had been willing to bet all of my new savings in Gringotts on it being a dementor.

But out stepped… _Edward_?

The same girls started giggling again, and Harry had a shocked expression on his face. The real Edward, who sat next to me and squeezed my hand affectionately, chuckled under his breath and waved at Harry when he looked up to glare at him. I cracked a smile at him when I saw how amused he was.

Suddenly, the Boggart-Edward hissed, revealing fangs, and I noticed his eyes were pitch black from thirst. Harry let out a girly shriek before he composed himself just as it—he—whatever, started stalking toward him.

"_Riddikulus!"_

There was a flash of light and the boggart was now a tiny Edward, still bearing its fangs, but seeming relatively harmless. Everyone was laughing, especially the giggling girls in the front row, but when they looked back at the expression on Edward's face, they shut right up.

Harry awkwardly cleared his throat as Snape told him to go back to his seat, suppressing a laugh. The girls that had been giggling were pointing and laughing, now at Harry's girly shriek instead of Edward. It was all very funny, and I found myself being amused, but I could feel that my disappointment in who I thought Harry was and who he really was was tainting everything that had happened. Edward wouldn't have been his greatest fear if he was even nearly as brave as he was in the books.

"Alright, Edward, you may go next," Snape said.

People passed each other questioning glances. I smiled. I wonder what was going to happen when the class saw that he could actually use magic. His topaz eyes found mine and he winked.

"Go get 'em, tiger!" I said playfully. He laughed and stepped down to get in place.

Edward slowed to stop in front of the once again quaking wardrobe. He took a deep breath and let it go, and I saw that he didn't look as amused as I thought he would look.

It was then that I understood the gravity of the situation. I opened my mouth, telling him he didn't need to do this, but something told me he was determined now, and not even I could stop him.

He tersely nodded at Snape, permitting him to open the wardrobe. It was funny how Edward was the only one here who bothered to think of himself as an equal to the teacher and Snape didn't seem to mind one bit.

The wardrobe flew open, and the boggart didn't fly out in an explosive mess like everyone expected. I thought the three leaders of the Volturi would step out, but I had already been wrong once before.

Instead, a brown-haired girl fell out and tumbled unconscious on the floor, and under her, dark red blood was pooling ever so steadily. A girl in the class screamed and Snape turned to give her a stern look.

Edward stood stiffly, trying not to let the anguish show on his face. He was fighting the urge to go to the girl. Of course. The blood was probably making him thirsty. But I knew he could do this.

A minute or so passed and all was silent. Everyone was focused on what Edward was going to do next. My confidence faltered as he took a step forward.

I thought I'd cured him of all desire to drink blood. But maybe that was just mine…

Two more steps forward. Snape tried not to say a word. Ron and Hermione were in the room now and anxiously eyed each other.

"_Why is this so hard for him_," I whispered quietly to myself, thoroughly confused.

Luna turned to me, her eyebrows arched in surprise. I looked back at her.

Suddenly, the girl on the floor spoke. She was still facing away from us, so I couldn't tell if her eyes were open or not. But everyone knew it was her voice. She was quite intelligible for someone who was bleeding her life out.

"I don't want to be with you, Edward. You're nothing to me. Nothing."

Everyone turned to stare at me, and I felt a blush creep up my cheeks.

They were looking at me because that girl _was_ me.

The dark hair, the blood that Edward couldn't resist. I realized that now. And I knew that nothing in this world would ever get me to say those words to Edward.

I got up, ready to reassure Edward that I wasn't bleeding and that I would never say that, but Luna stopped me.

"He needs to do this on his own. It's part of the task."

I huffed and sat back down, realizing she was right. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt to watch.

"Didn't you hear me, Edward? Get away from me!" Boggart-Bella seemed to sob.

I was purposefully avoiding looking at Edward, but I had to look now to see what he was thinking.

He was hurting. His jaw was clenched; trying to convince himself that I wa—the boggart—was lying. That it wasn't real.

"Bella," he choked out. "You're bleeding everywhere."

"Yes," the boggart said. "And it's all because of you."

Edward and I flinched at the same time. He took another step forward toward the boggart and I tried with all my might not to yell for him to stop.

It turned out I didn't need to. Edward closed his eyes, his jaw line tense. Boggart-Bella had started full-out sobbing now, the sounds of her—or its—cries echoing from the walls. I wanted to slap it upside the head and cram it back into the wardrobe myself.

Edward raised his wand—Hey! Where'd he get that?—and strongly proclaimed, "_Riddikulus_!"

Boggart-Bella turned into a thoroughly disoriented Bella that reminded me painfully of myself, because as Edward politely helped her back into the wardrobe, she tripped on what seemed like thin air.

"Oh!" she mumbled.

"It's okay," Edward smiled at her.

Everyone laughed and I blushed again. Oh, he was going to get it later.

-.-.-.-

Later after we had dinner with the rest of Gryffindor house (Yes, we'd gotten sorted into Gryffindor, after Edward threatened to shove the sorting hat into a washing machine!) we walked back into our own separate room.

"Did you notice Ginny wasn't in DADA today?" Edward spoke for the first time after the boggart incident. "I tried peeking into everyone's mind but Ginny was never thought of," he frowned.

I whirled around, trying to hide the surprise in my expression. "Yeah," I said, even though I hadn't noticed. A lot had gone down today and I might have forgotten her existence for a while. But I knew Edward and I had come here for a purpose. While to others it looked like we were just here on punishment, we were also here to help Ginny, and after seeing the boggart turn into Edward for Harry, I was convinced I was on her side for sure.

Edward ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Maybe she knew what the lesson was."

I nodded. "Maybe she didn't want everyone to see what she was afraid of."

He closed his eyes and I was silent, just thinking. I had been so hyped up and full of energy when I got here. I had no doubt that meeting all these new people was going to be fun, but what happened in Defense Against the Dark Arts today made me think that Edward and I would be learning a lot about each other this coming year, and not all of it could be taken lightly.

Great. I'm just awesome with deep emotion.

I huffed and walked over to my bed, getting in and facing Edward. He was in his bed reading a book. I knew he couldn't sleep and was just lying there to appear natural.

I had to ask him about what happened. Did he really love me that much? Was the boggart just defective?

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" he said, turning over.

"Boggarts show your biggest fear, right?" I confirmed. I knew my HP books by heart, but something about asking Edward aloud made me turn everything into a question.

He broke out into a sheepish smile and came to sit beside me on my bed. I sat up. "Yes, that's true."

"And yours is…?"

"Bella," he breathed, extremely close to me now. I could gaze into his topaz eyes. "My biggest fear? Is losing you. Physically or psychologically, whatever it may be."

"You'll always have me," I whispered, looking down. "I'm not going anywhere," I said, looking up into his eyes this time.

His lips broke out in a breathtaking smile, and his hands came up to hold my face.

"God, I really hope so."

And then he kissed me, slowly and sweetly.

* * *

**AN: D'aww. This chapter was more focused on Edward and Bella's relationship. Ginny will be back next chapter, and the plan will go into full swing with Ron and Hermione helping out. I thought this Edward/Bella time was necessary to balance out everything Ginny and Harry's relationship ****_wasn't; _****deep, caring, trusting, etc****_. _It was also a lot more dramatic than humorous. Do expect that to happen from time to time because I think if everyone takes things too lightly, it will just be boring. (: **

**Sooo please review and you might just get the next chapter faster!**

**:D**


	5. Slytherin's Warm Welcome

**AN: Hey guys (: Thanks to the people that reviewed last chapter and reassured me that I'm not forgotten after so long. (:**

**Songs I listened to while writing this chapter:  
****Sparks Fly- Taylor Swift  
****Let the Flames Begin- Paramore  
****Radioactive- Imagine Dragons  
****I know my music recs are all over the place, so I conveniently list all songs I listen to while writing right on my profile. Go check it out (:**

**Sorry this took so long!** **Happy Reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER AND ALL HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING.**

* * *

Bella POV

I fingered the curious little green envelope with confusion. I was pretty sure I knew where it was from, but why did they want anything to do with us?

Edward wasn't back from class yet. We had just had DADA and Snape asked him to stay after. Edward had smiled a dazzling smile and consented. It made me shiver a little, thinking that Edward and Snape might be best buddies, bonded over their mutual hate for Harry. I shrugged the thought away, though. I was being unfair. Edward was going to spend time with other people here. It wasn't like we would be able to stay in our happy little bubble with all that was happening at the school.

I heard the door open, and instantly, Edward was at my side. "What have you got there?" he asked me gently.

"I was waiting until you got here to open it," I said.

"Go on."

I slid the envelope open, splitting the sealing sticker in half; it was the emblem of the Slytherin house. From within, I pulled out a thick card on which a message was written in calligraphy.

"Whoever wrote this must really want to impress us if they put so much effort into it," I snorted, and Edward chuckled. He took my hand and angled the card under the light so we could read it.

_Dear Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan,_

_It is my utmost pleasure to welcome you to Hogwarts. On behalf of the school, the Slytherin house would like to throw you a welcome party to celebrate your arrival, and hopefully mark a great start to the year of camaraderie and friendship before us. Please arrive at the ballroom tomorrow at 6:00 PM. _

_Your new friend,_

_Draco Malfoy_

My mouth dropped open, and Edward didn't even bother to hide his laughing fit. "Is he kidding?" I asked incredulously.

Edward shook his head. "I passed him in the hall earlier and he had a vague idea to talk to me in his head. I guess he overdid it and decided to throw us a party."

I rolled my eyes.

"Can we go? Please-please-please?" Edward asked.

I whipped my head around at him, looking at the amusement in his eyes. I hadn't heard anything particularly bad about Malfoy yet. I guess it would be judging him if I based his character in real life off the books.

"Okay. Hmm, a ball… Should I bring a pie or something?"

Edward chuckled and shook his head.

-.-.-

"Something's fishy here," Hermione said, distrust coloring her tone as she scrutinized her gaze on the note. She and Ron hadn't been invited, and the event didn't sound like it should have been a secret. Hermione thought Draco was deliberately trying to make it a private affair.

"Yeah, I guessed that much. Truthfully, I don't know much about the real Draco, so Edward and I decided to go," I said as we got up to go to our next class. Edward had suddenly disappeared with Ron somewhere, but we had been so distracted by the impromptu invitation that we hadn't noticed.

"Draco's not as bad as the books say he is, making him a prime antagonist and all that, but that doesn't mean he's an entirely kind person either," Hermione said, her mouth twitching in a disapproving manner. "He's definitely a bit of a pain."

I nodded, but I was still excited about this welcome party. If Draco looked anything like Tom Felton, I'm sorry, but Hermione's warning would mean little to me. Oops, I forgot about Edward there for second. Heh heh…

We walked to our next class and were met by the guys, who were already waiting for us outside it.

"Hey, ladies," Ron said, smiling and shaking his messy red head as Edward broke out into a dazzling grin. A few girls exiting from the room we were going into slowed down to ogle our boys. I smirked a little smugly at them. Wait… was Ron Hermione's boy?

I looked at Hermione, who looked pleasantly surprised by Ron's presence at the door. She was smiling bigger than she usually did… or I was just overanalyzing the situation.

"Hey, Ron," she almost chirped Alice-like, and pulled him into the room after her.

I quickly looked at Edward as we walked in after them, and he wiggled his eyebrows while pointing at them subtly. He'd noticed, too.

As we sat down, I leaned over to whisper to Hermione. "Maybe Rita Skeeter isn't that much of a liar, huh? About relationships?"

She looked at me with confusion. I just gave her a wicked grin and got up to get snake fangs for my potion.

-.-.-

My hair was curled into flowing coils, lipstick and eyeliner were applied, unwanted stilettos were forcefully put on, and my dress was gold and red. Ginny had smirked, thoroughly enjoying my ironic color choices. She, Edward and I had all been invited.

Ignoring the blatant, awkward exclusion of the rest of the Weasley family from the guest list, I'd went ahead and invited her to my room to get dressed for the evening. She looked stunning. Her red hair was kept up, with a few curly strands down by her face. Her eyes were done up in a smoky fashion, accentuating the blue of her eyes, and her mouth was a loud red. She picked up the crumpled salmon of her dress and smiled. "Ready to go?"

I sniffed. I'd done good. I grinned back and said, "Yup. Let's go take a look at our date."

We marched into Edward's area of the room around the corner, and though she didn't mean to, Ginny let out a soft gasp.

I couldn't blame her; Edward was gorgeous. He was wearing a scrumptious black blazer with a red tie. The top button of his shirt was undone, and his hair was as wild as always. He grinned crookedly at Ginny, and then winked at me. I had suddenly lost all functioning of my facial muscles. He stalked toward me and kissed my forehead. "Let's go, ladies."

"Mmhmm," I mumbled, stumbling after him as Ginny snickered behind me.

As we entered the ballroom, all I could think about was the Yule Ball in the fourth book. I opened my mouth, about to ask Ginny if the Triwizard Tournament was even a real thing, when Draco Malfoy stepped up to greet us in all his Tom Felton-y glory.

"Edward Cullen! Isabella Swan!" He greeted with a large smile and that British accent I would never get tired of hearing. His smile faltered a bit as he took a look at my dress, but he quickly regained his composure.

"So glad you could make it tonight. Welcome to Hogwarts!" He shook Edward's hand, and then tentatively brought mine to his lips, grinning and looking up at me through his lashes the whole time. Swoon.

My face must have betrayed my feelings, because Edward growled softly and held my other hand tighter. I suppressed a snicker.

"And you are looking just wonderful, Ginny," Draco mumbled awkwardly.

"Thank you," she replied simply, without a hint of emotion. I wondered what was going on there…

"Well, then," he cleared his throat. "Let's introduce you two to Slytherin!" He guided us around the spacious area and we mingled with people. I saw a few disapproving glances at the colors of my dress once again. I shrugged it off. I had been feeling a little zesty all day and had finally gotten the chance to let it out. Most of the people we met at least tried to be friendly. I knew that the books couldn't be completely false, however; Slytherin couldn't tolerate non-wizard people for long.

The thing that surprised me most was that Draco actually was charming instead of the cowardly figure Rita had painted him as. He laughed almost good-naturedly at my comments and even guided Ginny along with a hand on her back—though I wasn't sure how much of that was for courtesy and how much was for…something else…

Edward knew, though. Every time Draco briefly turned his head in Ginny's direction, his thoughts must have gotten extra perverted, because Edward would growl a little under his breath and hold my hand tighter. If I had only thought to find Ginny a real date, we wouldn't be having this situation. But it did make me wonder what Draco had been thinking when he was kissing my hand, because Edward had had the same reaction…

Pretty soon we got to eat, and Draco sat across us. He was right next to—you guessed it—Ginny. Dinner was an awkward affair, as we didn't really talk to Draco at all. The whole time, he was glancing at me eerily, and I considered telling Edward, but I knew he was overprotective and would react in a manner I wouldn't like.

Being who I was, I'd overindulged in jelly rolls before dinner started, so I quickly excused myself to go to the bathroom after everything was over and done with. Draco and his little posse had been missing for a while, but I tried not to dwell on it lest I judge him for his character in the book.

Trying not to look too awkward as I tried to find it, I passed a dim hallway from which I heard my name.

"…know Edward already suspects my character, but that Bella is a saint. She won't even suspect anything, she's the weak link, so to speak. If I could just get her on my side—"

"Hey, did you hear that?"

In my anger with how Draco was talking about me, I'd stamped my foot trying to keep myself quiet. Oops. I quickly shuffled down the hall before Goyle could come out and see that I was there.

"Nothing here, boss. Go on," Goyle said. I could hear him walking back to Draco.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I wondered if Edward knew that this was going to happen, but doubted it because he told me he would be blocking Draco's annoying thoughts out of his head for the evening so that he didn't go crazy. I would have to warn him.

Sure enough, as people began to filter out of the party, Draco privately invited us aside for some tea. Ginny raised an eyebrow, but nodded for us to go.

"Now, Edward, I'm pretty sure you know this wasn't just any party," Draco started. "I threw you this party to show that I respect you and would like nothing more than to have your support in ruining Harry Potter forever."

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but I squeezed his arm to stop him. If Draco thought I never expressed my opinions, he was in a for a rude awakening.

"And why do you want to ruin Harry?" I asked simply.

Draco cleared his throat and shuffled a little. I felt Edward stiffen.

"I, uh… feel for Ginny. What Harry did to her was unacceptable, and I don't want him to get away with that. I want to be with her."

"And what makes you think we approve of this?" I said, louder now.

"Excuse me?" he said, confused.

"She's our friend. And from what I've seen, you don't exactly deserve someone as lovely as our friend Ginny," I spat. "Not only did you not invite her own _brother_ to this event even just to be nice, but I heard you insulting my ability to be independent from Edward outside the bathroom earlier this evening."

His eyes flashed in remembrance and he opened his mouth, but couldn't get any words out.

"Yeah. Didn't think I would hear, did you?" My anger was mounting high. I got up close to his face. "I would join the Death-eaters a thousand times before letting you be with Ginny, you twat, much less help you disrespect Harry for your own pleasure."

With that, I stomped on his toe and walked away, but I felt like I was forgetting something. I froze and turned around slowly. Draco was holding his wand up to me, smiling maliciously.

"This isn't the muggle world, naïve Bella. I won't just let you walk away after talking to me like that."

Edward had his wand out in a flash, but I glared at him before pulling mine out and yelling "Expelliarmus!"

Draco's wand flew out of his grasp and I took the opportunity to book it out of the hall. I looked back once to see that he was following me and looked forward again, this time seeing Harry Potter ahead.

"Bella, take a right! I'll finish this fool!" he yelled. He was stupid. He could get expelled! I shook my head, but he pushed me so I stumbled off to the right, missing a giant beam from Draco's wand that was probably supposed to hit me.

"Bella!" I squeaked a little as I turned to find Edward. He made sure I was all right and then grinned. "Babe, that was so sexy."

I gasped and giggled at his choice of words.

He turned serious again, growling under his breath. "I wish I had more magical ability. Then I could actually help out instead of hiding away."

"They barely gave us enough to survive in an emergency," I pouted.

He chuckled as he checked to make sure the two wizards had moved a ways away. "They gave us enough for an emergency… just not enough to get out of _this_ type of drama."

"We're going to have to talk to Harry about this," I sighed. I tugged on his hand to get going, but he hesitated, listening for any nearby thoughts before he trusted that the place was clear. I rolled my eyes. With Edward around, how was I supposed to prove to anyone that I was to be taken seriously?

"You can do the talking," he said. "I might just break his jaw and get out."

I swatted his arm lightly as I picked up my pace. "We should find Ginny and see if anyone broke up the fight."

When we reached the ballroom, we saw destruction. Things lay in pieces on the floor, and everyone had left except Ginny, who sat on a slightly unbalanced chair with her head in her hands.

"Edward, we have a lot of work to do," I lamented. But we would do it for Ginny.

* * *

**AN: Wowzas. You shall be awarded with 5 macarons per review, my friends. xD**


End file.
